Poupée d'un soleil vert
by Demented Skylark
Summary: 3ème poème. L’idée de base vient de la fic Rêves de Poison de TheMadPuppy : Ginny se retrouve persécutée après avoir été possédée par Voldemort lors de sa 2ème année. Attention, contenu dérangeant !
1. Un

**_Poupée d'un soleil vert_**

¤¤¤

Vous pouvez salir mon esprit

Recouvrir mon corps de cendres

Vous pouvez régenter ma vie

Tout ensemble violent et tendre

¤

Mais il suffira d'un peu d'eau

Pour faire renaître mon âme

Retrouver son éclat si beau

Et je me moque bien d'être infâme

¤

Ma vie est morte? Grand bien lui fasse!

Je n'ai pas pleuré pour l'avoir

Mais puisque j'ai eu cette grâce

Je ne mourrais pas pour ce soir

¤

Et si vous croyez me souiller

Mon corps est là, usez-le donc

Mon esprit reste intouché

Et je n'oublierai pas mon nom

¤

Mais si jamais l'envie vous prend

En plus de ma soumission

De chercher ma vie et mon sang

Au milieu d'une nuit de passion

¤

Alors je ne combattrai pas

Je m'en suis bien fait le serment

Je m'éloignerai pas à pas

Battement après battement

¤

Mon cœur prendra la teinte des glaces

S'il ne peut aimer librement

Ce sera mon _requiescat in pace_

Ma haine brûlera le firmament

¤¤¤

* * *

Bonsoir! 

Alors, avez vous deviné l'identité du couple mystère? Ceux qui me ferons des suppositions en review auront le droit de savoir... (Comment ça c'est du chantage? Pas du tout, c'est une tactique marketting XD ).

Enfin il est tard, et je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien fait de publier cela ici, d'autant plus que je sais n'être pas très douée en poésie. Enfin, j'espère juste que ce petit machin aura l'heur de plaire à quelqu'un.

Enormes bisous,

Sky


	2. Deux

**Soleil Noir, desir d'absolu**

¤¤¤

Les livres sont pleins de mensonges

Les contes de fées sont trop cruels

La vérité n'a rien d'un songe

Et la princesse n'est même pas belle

¤

J'ai mis une robe parfumée

Sur ma nudité encore froide

Et l'eau a bien voulu purger

Tes caresses et tes baisers fades

¤

Je ne bouge plus sur mes draps

De peur d'éveiller le dégoût

Que me retrouver dans tes bras

A fait renaître tout à coup

¤

La prochaine fois je te quitterai

C'est ce que je m'imagine enfin

La prochaine fois je te tuerai

Mais si même je ne ressens rien ?

o0O0o

_Tes yeux si verts, tes yeux de saint_

_Tes yeux si vides, tes yeux de chien_

_Je ne ris plus, je ne veux plus_

_Mensonges, encore, je n'en peux plus_

o0O0o

Je ne veux pas l'avoir créée

Cette chimère qui m'a faite frémir

Et si j'ai bien tout inventé…

Tout à l'heure moi j'irai vomir

¤

Tes caresses sont trop lentes et faibles

Je dois m'accrocher à moi-même

Pour ne pas perdre pied, si laide,

Cette vérité n'est pas la mienne

¤

Moi je retiens tous mes vrais cris

Et laisse résonner les faux

C'est comme une parodie de vie

La fin d'une ère sur l'échafaud

¤

Le sang coule sur la faïence blanche

Fantasme pur sur lavabo

Et cette vie que je m'arrache

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que les os

¤

Pourtant je ne veux pas me tuer

Croyez-moi, même si je fais peur

Même si je les ai tous laissés

Avec leurs sordides candeurs

o0O0o

_Tes yeux immenses, tes yeux félins_

_Tes yeux si noirs, tes yeux, venins_

_Et je ris plus, je ne pleure plus_

_Mensonges, encore, et j'en veux plus_

o0O0o

Je suis seule, c'est très bien ainsi

Ainsi plus de rôle à tenir

Plus de charme, et plus de mépris

Faire pitié me lasse pour finir

¤

Maintenant s'éveille l'égoïsme

Et jeune fille aux cheveux de feu

Je veux inventer l'érotisme

Perdue dans l'ombre de mes jeux

¤

Les vieux rêves, inavoués,

L'amour-haine tellement niais

Finalement ont divinisé

Ce souvenir-là pour jamais

¤

Deux yeux d'onyx pleins d'idéaux

Un amour qui n'craint que sa fin

M'ont même détournée du héros

Moi je n'aspire plus qu'à demain

o0O0o

_Je veux maintenant sentir ta peau_

_Et tant pis si ce n'est pas "bien"_

* * *

**Dédicace: **à mon petit nérisson, parce qu'elle le vaut bien, qu'elle aime mes poèmes et que ce week-end à Paris avec elle restera un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. 

jtdr.

**Note:** Quelqu'un a-t-il deviné à qui Ginny fait référence les deux fois? S'il vous plait, rassurez-moi car je commence déjà à me dire que mon truc est trop hermétique... u.u

Enormes bisoux,

Sky ( revizited verchion!)


	3. Trois

Voici le 3ème poème de ce que je peux dorénavant appeler un -petit- recueil. L'idée de base m'a été inspirée par la fic Rêves de Poison de **TheMadPuppy**, que je vous conseille vivement, même si elle n'est pas terminée et que je commence à désespérer qu'elle le soit un jour. Pour résumer: Ginny se retrouve persécutée après avoir été possédée par Voldemort lors de sa 2ème année. Jusqu'à quelles extrêmes peut mener le rejet?

**Ames sensibles, s'abstenir.**

_**Aveugles**_

**¤¤¤**

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais vu

Plus loin que ce charmant miroir?

Pourquoi donc n'ai-je plus jamais plu?

Est-ce à cause de mes vêtements noirs?

¤

_Petite fille, viens avec moi._

_Loin de ces regards qui te blessent._

_Petite fille, ne rougit pas._

_Ne veux-tu pas de ma tendresse?_

¤

- Maman, papa, que puis-je faire

Pour ne plus entendre sa voix?

Je ne sais plus s'il obtempère

Quand je lui dis "Ne me touche pas!"

¤

_Sous tes couettes d'or et de feu_

_Tu ricane, faible alouette._

_Allons, je vais t'apprendre un jeu_

_Et on va brûler la plan__è__te._

¤

- Mes frères, mes songes, oui, même mes rêves

Tout est jeté à la dérive.

Leur haine ne fait jamais de trêve.

Un traitre ne mérite pas de vivre.

¤

_«Rien qu'une saleté de Griffondor»_

_«Traitre à son sang» «Stupide Mocheté»_

_«Espèce de sale pute à mangemorts»_

_«Ne t'approche pas, petite trainée!»_

¤

- Mais est-ce vraiment de ma faute

S'il a pris vie grâce à mon âme?

Moi je voulais juste qu'on m'ôte

Ce réconfort trop plein de lames.

¤

_Lentement, lentement, petite poupée_

_Ne te bat pas contre ton cœur_

_Doucement encore, et perturbée,_

_Laisse-toi guider par ta peur._

¤

- Papa, maman, où êtes-vous?

Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici?

Et ce qui coule sur mes genoux,

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ma vie?

¤

_«Ginny! Ginny! Dieu, réveille-toi!»_

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

_«Petite sœur, regarde-moi!»_

-Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

¤¤¤

_**Ils auront été aveugles jusqu'au bout**_

**Note:** J'ai dans l'idée de faire un Os afin de développer davantage certaines idée, ce qui n'était pas possible sous la forme poétique (et pourtant j'ai essayé! grrr…). Si je finis donc par le faire, je mettrai un avertissement à la suite du recueil.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

R&R!

Sky


End file.
